It starts with the Chasm
by Dutchiexoxo
Summary: This story starts at the Chasm but where does it end? I'm probably making this a story of 2 chapters


**This is a Four/Tris story. I don't own anything(only Four's friend Trey), Veronica Roth owns everything!**

 **Summary:**

 **This story takes place when Four is drinking near the chasm and sees Tris walking. But instead of saying he shouldn't ask her to join them, he asks her to join him and his friends. How would the night turn out if Tris joins Four and his friends.**

 **I'm going to start with a piece from the book, just so you know what part I'm talking about.**

 **The part from the book:**

I see Four standing by the chasm, a group of people around him. He laughs so hard he has to grab the railing for balance. Judging by the bottle in his hand and the brightness of his face, he's intoxicated, or on his way there. I had begun to think of Four as rigid, like a soldier, and forgot that he's also eighteen.

"Uh-oh," says Will. "Instructor alert."

"At least it's not Eric," I say. "He'd probably make us play chicken or something."

"Sure, but Four is scary. Remember when he put the gun up to Peter's head? I think Peter wet himself." "Peter deserved it," I say firmly.

Will doesn't argue with me. He might have, a few weeks ago, but now we've all seen what Peter is capable of.

"Tris!" Four calls out. Will and I exchange a look, half surprise and half apprehension. Four pulls away from the railing and walks up to me. Ahead of us, Al and Christina stop running, and Christina slides to the ground. I don't blame them for staring. There are four of us, and Four is only talking to me.

 **And here is where my story starts.**

"Hey Tris," Four says and my friends look at us but keep quiet. "Hey." "Where are you going?" Four asks me. "We were on our way to the dining hall. Why do you ask?" I ask trying to sound normal but I'm not sure why I care what he thinks. Especially since he probably won't remember this conversation tomorrow if he is already drunk. "I was thinking about asking you to join us, but if you're on way to eat. Don't let me stop you," Four says.

I glance at my friends did they hear him say that? Christina and Al look at me weirdly. Will is chuckling. "What is so funny?" Four asks in his instructor voice, not the voice he just used with me. It's a bit scary, at least that's what Will thinks because he shuts up immediately. "Well?" Christina and Al start walking over. Four is coming closer, standing right in front of Will. Like he did with Peter during gun practice. "Come on, let's go the dining hall," Christina begins to tuck Will away. But Four grabs him by his shoulder. "You are not going anywhere until you answer my question," Four says and stands next to me. One of his friends yells for him to bring us over. "Seems like you got lucky, time for you meet some new people," he says to me slinging an arm around my shoulders.

Four starts turning me away.

"Are you guys coming or not?" I say before Four turns us away from my friends. "Sure," Christina yells following after us. Al looks at Will. "We're good, you girls go," Will says. He and Al walk in the direction of the dining hall. Four is already walking to his friends.

I want to go with Will and Al, because let's be honest Four is scary. But he also looks young, cute, handsome and one of us. A normal teenager. Christina and I walk over towards his friends. She starts introducing herself. I walk towards Four, who immediately slings his arm around my shoulders again. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "Introducing you to my friends and getting you a drink." "Okay..." We walked over to the Chasm where Christina and the other 3 boys and 3 girls were standing. "So this is Zeke, my best friend." Four introduces the tall cute boy. His skin is dark and he has chocolate brown eyes.

But not as brown as the next guy Four introduces. "Zeke's brother, a dauntless-born initiate, Uriah." Uriah grins at me. "Trey," Four points at a guy who looks oddly familiar. "Tris Prior?" Trey asks. "Yes," I say hesitantly. "I think we have go out some time, that way we can talk about family," Trey says smiling. I know him from somewhere. "Sure, that would be fun. But how do you know me?" Four's arm stiffens around me when I say this. And I forget about Trey when a girl I recognize as a dauntless-born hands me a bottle. "Here you go," she says. I take a sip. Ugh, disgusting. "You'll get used to the taste," another girl I don't recognize says. "That's Shauna," Four points at the girl who last spoke. "I'm Marlene and that's Lynn," the dauntless-born who handed me my beer says.

"Nice to meet all of you," I say. "What faction did you come from?" Uriah asks. "That obvious huh?" "Yeah, kind of. Also, we know all the dauntless-born. We don't know you," Marlene answers. Uriah slings an arm over Marlene's and Christina's shoulders. "So?" Uriah asks looking at me. "I came from Abnegation," I say looking at the ground. "You were first jumper weren't you?," Trey asks. My head snaps up. "Yes, she was," Four says and he starts leaning against the railing. He pulls me in front of him and wraps his arms around my waist. An instructor shouldn't be doing this with his initiate. I finish my bottle and Shauna hands me a new one. Which Four immediately snatches from my hand. "Sorry, mine is empty. Care to share?," he whispers in my ear. He hands me back the bottle, I take a large gulp. "Easy easy," Four whispers in my ear again. I see Christina and Trey are hitting it off. Trey has his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Four still has his arms around my waist. Why is he acting like this? He is my instructor. He isn't allowed to flirt with his initiates, is he? Does he do this every year? But I still don't move his arms, I still don't say anything about it. His arms around me something about it makes me feel safe. Like he will protect me if anything happens. I decide to join the conversation that Christina and Marlene are having.

"Let's play a game," Zeke says after a while of drinking and them asking me and Christina questions. "What do we play?" Christina asks. "Candor or Dauntless," Shauna says with a grin. "I like that game," Trey says looking at Christina and making her blush. "I'm in!" Marlene screams. "It's on!" Uriah yells.

"Anyone care to explain what kind of game this is?" I ask. Christina nodding, "It's sounds like fun, but I would like to know what game I'm playing."

"Do you know the game 'truth or dare'? This is basically the same, just the name is different and some of the rules are also different." "We used to play truth or dare in Candor. Nobody ever chose dare. Except for me and some of the other transfers," Christina says excited. "What about you?" Uriah asks looking at me. "No, never heard of it. Sorry," I say embarrassed. Four squeezes my waist and whispers: "It's okay. I didn't know it either when I transferred." He was a transfer? But he looks dauntless to the bone. Like he was born for this faction.

"So, the rules are simple. You chose either Candor or Dauntless. The person who asks you will come up with a question or a dare. If you refuse you have to spin the bottle and that person will come up with a new question or dare. No passing twice in the same round. And no asking the same question twice. All clear?" Zeke explained. "Why can't we do shots instead of spinning the bottle?" Uriah whines. "Because you aren't even allowed to drink, in public." Zeke replies. "We could go to my place," Four suggest. "Okay, let's go." We all head to Four's place.

While we walk towards his place Four takes my hand. Christina eyes us and smiles. Trey puts an arm around her shoulders again. "Hey girls we should go shopping some time, to get to know each other better." Shauna says. "OMG yes," Christina says. "I would love to," Marlene responds. "Do I have to?," Lynn whines. "Yes, it will be fun!" Shauna says with a glare. "What about you Tris? You in?" Marlene asks me. "Of course," I say with a big smile. Three more turns in hallways and we stop in front of a black door. Four presses some digits and the door opens. He pulls me inside and towards the kitchen. Everyone else finds a place to sit in the living room.

"What do you like to drink," Four asks me. "Uhm, another beer?" I say hoping he doesn't sense my hesitation at taking another drink. "Really? I didn't take you for the beer type." I'm not. "Or something stronger," I say with a fake smile. If I am going to play a game with my instructor I will need something stronger. We take a few glasses and some bottles into the living room. When everyone has a drink and I want to take a seat, there are no more seats left. Except next to Four, on a love seat. I'm about to sit down on the ground but Four pulls me next to him and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Let's play," Marlene says with a grin. "Who's first?" Zeke asks. "We're at my place, so I guess I get to choose first." Four says putting his arm around my shoulders. "That sounds fair," Uriah says sadly. I guess he was hoping to go first. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" We all look at Christina. "Dauntless," she answers confidently. "I dare you to sit on Trey's lap for the entire game," Four says grinning. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Christina looks at Trey as if asking if it's okay. He smiles brightly at her. Christina walks over to him and he pulls her onto his lap. "Okay, Christina. Your turn," Uriah says. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless of course," Zeke replies grinning. But his grin quickly drops when Christina tells him what to do. "I dare you to go find Eric and ask him what it is like to come in second behind Four," Christina smiles an evil smile. "That's just plain evil," Zeke shouts. "I like it," he says grinning. And walks out the door.

Everyone stands to follow Zeke. We follow Zeke to the Pit. Zeke starts looking around when we get there. "There he is," he says smiling an evil smile. You know one of those smiles that shows he is up to something. Let's hope it doesn't end in a fight because I don't know who would win. Zeke or Eric? Eric was second in his year. And Zeke? I don't know. Four was first, that I know.

"Eric, I need to ask you something," Zeke yelled. Everyone turned in his direction. "You don't normally say that to a leader," someone whispers in my ear and before I can stop myself I turn to face the person. I am nose to nose with Four, well I would have been if I was a few inches taller… I hold my breath, why I don't know. I just turn around without saying anything. "What is it Zeke? Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" Eric asked bored. "No, it's just a quick question." "Okay, hurry up." Zeke takes Eric to secluded corner where we can all see them but not hear them. "What the hell!?"

Twenty minutes later we're all back at Four's apartment. Zeke is holding an ice-pack against his jaw. "Eric's got a mean right hook," Zeke says as best as he can with a bruised jaw. "Alright, who's next?" Zeke looks around the circle. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor," I answer. "PANSYCAKE!" Of course Uriah would scream that at me. "Why did you transfer?" Everyone turns to me. I can't tell them the truth? Can I? I decide to tell them something close to the truth. "I was sick and tired of not being able to speak up when other factions called the Abnegation out. Always having to look the other way, well being turned the other way by my brother. I wanted to join a faction where I am allowed to speak up when someone insults me. Here, I don't have to look the other way. Here, I can speak my mind without anyone giving me shit about it." I look around to see if they believe me. I see them nod, they do. "Alright, your turn to ask someone." Shauna tells me. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless! I ain't no pansycake!" "I dare you to take 5 shots," I say. "It's on! Marlene would you pour me some shots?" I smile at the way he asks because he doesn't yell when he speaks to Marlene. He definitely likes her and she likes him, obviously. Marlene pours him 5 shots of vodka. The whole room counts down from three to one. "Three, two, one, GO!" Uriah starts drinking and in 10 seconds all the shots are gone.

"Four, you're next. Candor or Dauntless?" I turn to Four. "Dauntless," Four says confidently. Uriah smiles evilly. "I dare you to kiss the most beautiful girl in the room," Uriah starts to smirk. Four throws an evil look at Uriah and then turns to me. Wait, what? He turns to me? I am by far not the most beautiful girl in the room! Shauna is way prettier! In that moment Zeke puts his arm around Shauna and kisses her cheek. Oh, they're together. Four grabs my cheek and I lean closer. He kisses me briefly. Then turns to Shauna. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

An hour later the game ends with me sitting on Four's lap wrapped in his arms, a dare from Uriah. Trey and Christina making out, a dare from me. Zeke and Shauna getting up to leave with Uriah and Marlene. I stand up, Four stands with me. I turn to him. "Where's the bathroom?" "Through my bedroom, second door on the left." I find the door and go in. It's an enormous room, maybe even bigger than the living room. I find the bathroom and do my business. When I walk back in the bedroom, Four's there. "Everyone just left," he says without looking at me. "I should go as well," I say as I turn to leave. He grabs my arm. "You don't have to leave, you can stay. If you want," he adds after a few seconds. He doesn't let go of my arm instead he glides his hand over my arms to my back and then to my hips. "I was kind of hoping we could finish what we started in the living room," he said sounding hopeful. Oh, yeah I forgot to mention that. Didn't I? We kind of made out when Zeke dared me to. I turned around to face him. "I don't think we should, I mean you are my instructor." "You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago," he whispers in my ear. No, I didn't but that was because I felt safe with him. I still do, but it just seems wrong. Actually why can't I? I mean he is only two years older. "On one condition. No one knows," I say sternly. "Why can't anyone know?" "You are my instructor, I don't want people to think I fucked myself up the ranks. I want people to think I'm good at something." He started kissing my neck and I felt myself going weak in the knees. "Okay, I promise. But when Initiation is over, you're mine for the whole world to see. Promise?" Can I promise that? Do I know how to be someone's girlfriend?

 **CLIFFY! What will she do? I hope to give you the answer next week!**

 **Posted on: 23-05-2017 (day-month-year - I'm Dutch)**


End file.
